An essential performance characteristic of switching exchanges in a telecommunications network is the registration of charge data accumulated during a connection as well as in the use of a service. For this purpose, all communications data required for calculating the charges is registered for every communications connection in the switching exchange. Appropriate test systems verify the accuracy of the communications data registration.
Such a test system is known from DE 199 12 414 A1, for example. This test system, however, suffers from the fact that time-related events such as the start of a connection and the end of a connection can be registered only in an imprecise manner. Consequently, these methods are not suited to verify whether the narrow tolerance limits specified for the registration of charge data are maintained.
Script XP 002257410 Introduction to Physics I (0000) discusses, among other things, measuring errors. Every measuring result is impaired by random and systematic errors, the systematic errors being determined by the reading accuracy and the calibration precision of a measuring device.